(1) Field
The invention relates to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, relates to a flexible display device having pixels in which light emitting diodes are disposed and a method of manufacturing the flexible display device having the pixels in which the light emitting diodes are disposed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Successive to general flat-panel display devices, various forms of display devices have been developed. For example, these developed display devices include bendable, foldable, rollable and flexible display devices. Since the bendable, foldable, rollable and flexible display devices may be transformed into various forms in accordance with preset design or a user's requirements, image information may be used in increased applications and modes of image display.